


During the Reception

by blearghthespiders



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blearghthespiders/pseuds/blearghthespiders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason why neither Mickey or Svetlana were seen at their reception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	During the Reception

Mickey's lips burned when Svetlana kissed him, and he wondered how many greasy, old men's dicks he was indirectly touching. He tried to make it as brief as possible without making his father suspicious.

Soon after there was music playing and everyone was dancing. No one even noticed Mickey slip out the door to have another smoke in peace.

Not that no one was smoking in there, but he needed a reason to get out of that room. He couldn't standing watching Ian getting more and more drunk. He didn't know why he was even still there. He could have left at any time. Mickey wished he had left. It made the whole thing ten times more painful, knowing that Ian was watching. It felt exactly like it had when he fucked Svetlana in front of him.

Mickey hated everything. He decided that this was his worst day.

He gave a breathy, humorless chuckle at the irony of having one of his best fucks on his worst day.

He wished he could leave now. He would leave, if he didn't know he'd probably get hit-or worse-for it later.

Suddenly he heard the door swing open behind him, and his head snapped around to see who it was.

In the next second, his dad had grabbed his shoulder and slammed him against the wall.

"What the fuck is  _he_  doing here! ?" He spat at Mickey.

"What the fuck is  _who_  doing here?" Mickey tried not to sound as scared as he suddenly was. Terry could always smell the fear on someone.

"Don't give me that ' _who_ ' bullshit!" He yelled slamming Mickey against the wall a second time. "I'm talking about that fucking faggot! What the fuck kind of freak show do you think I'm running in here! ?"

"Well, did you see the bridesmaids?" He couldn't help it. Even through all the fear, Mickey was starting to feel reckless. How much shit was his dad going to put him through before he'd just leave him alone?

Of course he soon regretted it as Terry grabbed his throat and slammed him into the wall again.

Mickey grabbed at the hand holding his throat. "Mandy probably invited him!" He tried desperately.

Terry gave a cold laugh, "Yeah? And how come she said you two were talking to each other earlier?"

"I-I don't know what she's talking about!" It was the slight stutter that gave him away, but he couldn't help it as his heart skipped a beat when he frantically tried to think of a valid reason he'd be talking to Ian.

"Bullshit!" Terry gripped his throat harder, "I swear to God, if I found out you're still seing that fucking fairy-"

"I'm not!" Mickey choked out, "He-he came to me and I told him to fuck off, alright? It wasn't my fault!"

Terry glared at him for a moment, as if trying to figured him out. He finally let go of Mickey's throat. "Wait here," he said, and walked back toward the pary room.

Mickey grabbed the back of his head, which was now throbbing.

His dad came back a few minutes later, dragging Svetlana with him. He shoved her toward Mickey. "You two go find a fucking closet or something and consummate this marriage."

Mickey held back a sigh, "What-I can't enjoy my fucking reception first?"

Terry raised eyebrows dangerously, "Are you saying you wouldn't enjoy fucking your wife?"

"It's  _my_  party, can't I get some booze first?" He tried elaborating.

" _Your_  party? No. I paid for it, so this is  _my_  fucking party. You can get some booze later." He started walking away but turned back, looking at Svetlana, "Fucking fix this kid, will you? It's your job-you're his  _wife_."

As soon as Terry left, Svetlana looked at Mickey. "Is this because your boyfriend is here?"

Mickey turned to her, shocked that she recognized Ian, but then just scoffed at the question, and ignored her.

Suddenly Svetlana grabbed his shoulder and forced him to face her. "You need to forget about him," she said fiercely. She looked more worried than angry, "It'd be one thing if this was just your ass on the line, but if you keep seeing him, your father will kill me too." She then let go of Mickey's shoulder, straightened out his tux and seemed to relax a bit. "I'm your wife," she said matter-of-factly, "and that doesn't mean we have to fuck-that doesn't mean we even have to look at each other-but I will be keeping you in check. I'm not lying to your fucking psycho father for you, so I better not find out about something going on behind my back."

Mickey just stared at her. He already knew she exaggerated her accent, stupidity, and lack of spoken English for clients, but it was still startling to hear it.

Eventually he just smirked, "Well fine. If anything does go on behind your back, you won't find out about it." He tried to ignore that sinking feeling in his stomach he got when he thought about his last conversation with Ian. He told himself Ian would get over it. He's fucked married dudes before. They'd be back to how they were, before everything went to shit, in no time.

Svetlana shook her head, "Would it really be worth dying over?"

Mickey's initial thought was  _Gallagher is worth dying over_  but he kicked that to the back of his mind because he would never admit to anyone, even himself, that he actually had such gay thoughts. "I'm not giving up great sex just because you're fucking knocked up!" He snapped, "Kid ain't even mine anyway . . ."

Svetlana shrugged, "It could be . . . there's about a one in . . . fifty, I think? Yeah, one in fifty chance."

"You wouldn't even be doing this if you didn't suddenly need a place to stay," he said, as if pointing all the reasons this marriage was sham would make him feel better about it.

"Yeah," she agreed, "I need a place to crash, and a home for my kid, and you need something to keep your dad from giving you shit all the time. Everything works out."

Mickey chuckled. As far as he was concerned nothing had  _worked out_  since his dad caught him being fucked in the ass. Nothing had  _worked out_  since he then beat the shit out of him and made him fuck some random whore. Nothing had  _worked out_  since his dad came home, one day, telling Mickey "Congratulations, you're going to be a father."

His thoughts must've been obvious on his face because then she said, "Can't you just be happy that you are alive?"

"Fuckin' ecstatic," Mickey muttered.

Svetlana looked at him for a minute. Her face seemed to be full of pity. Eventually she sighed and said, "Do you just want to just go find some bar near by that we could hide at for a few hours?"

Mickey looked back at the door, almost nervously. He couldn't get in trouble for just sneaking off with his wife, could he? There was no way for his dad to find out they weren't fucking, right? He finally shrugged, thought _fuck it_ , and said "Yeah."

* * *

When they got back, Svetlana went straight back into the party room, but Mickey waited outside. He still didn't want to be in there with all those people he barely knew. He wondered if Ian was still in there, but he wouldn't want to face him if he was.

He heard the door open, and spun around, afraid it would be his dad again, somehow knowing he Svetlana only went out to get a couple of beers.

Instead it was Mandy. She stopped suddenly when she saw Mickey, as if she were surprised he was there. She was looking at him like she was trying to figure him out.

"What?" He snapped, annoyed. This was the second time Mandy just burst in today, and earlier it had been at the worst possible time.

She started playing with the hem of her dress. "So a bunch of people left by now . . ."

"Yeah, and?"

"Ian left . . ." she looked back up at him with that same searching expression.

There was about a second where Mickey felt ready to break down and tell Mandy everything. That feeling left as soon as it came. For a bizarre second he wondered if Mandy actually  _knew_. But that couldn't be true-if it were she probably would've given him shit about it since the minute she found out. Besides, Mandy wasn't an idiot, but she could be pretty fucking clueless sometimes.

"Why the fuck are you telling me this?" He snapped again.

Mandy looked at him for another moment before sighing and turning. "Just wondering if you wanted to know," she muttered before walking out the door.

Mickey leaned against the wall and pulled out another cigarette.

"Fuck," he muttered after a moment.

_It'll be fine_ , he told himself,  _Ian will be back in no time._


End file.
